Sentōkijin
Sentōkijin (戦闘機人, Combat Cyborg) were a race of Cyborg-type beings who reside in the world of Bleach. They are a cybernetic organism that combines living and mechanical body parts (i.e. an organism that has both artificial and natural systems) and are specifically designed for battle, before being bestowed with Shinigami powers. Each Sentōkijin are made with a core inside their bodies that act as their life system and secondary method to take in reishi in order to build up spiritual energy to use in conjuction with their Shinigami abilities, although due to their organic nature they are able to rely solely on their own Spirtual Abilities. The origin of each Sentokijin is unique but generally speaking their creation method is usually the same. Each one starts with a scientist finding a sickly yet Spiritual Aware individual and beginning the mechanization process. The damaged or sick body parts and organs are removed and replaced with mechanical ones. The individual is then implanted with a Spiritual Core, in the shape of a small spherical orb placed somewhere inside a their body. Overview Biology and Appearance Technology History Equipment Triggers: Each of the Sentōkijin are able to summon a special piece of weaponry in order to aid them in battle, called a Trigger. A Trigger can take on virtually any form and have multiple special abilities. When the summoning of a Trigger commences, an array of what looks to be data manifests in front of the summoner before solidifying into the specialized weapon. The Triggers created each have their own special function and are extremely durable, being able to protect the Sentōkijin from powerful attacks, although there is a limit to how much the weapon can withstand. Cloths: A Cloth is an Sentōkijin's powered suit, gained upon removing their limiter. It provides her with super-strength, the ability to fly and materialize her Trigger. Most Cloths have prehensile ribbons or coat tails, while others take on a more technological-based design; such as Luna's. Most Cloths possess a distinctive glowing ring-like structure around a certain part of the body that varies for each Sentōkijin. Cloths are voice-activated. Once the Limiter is removed by the Contractee, the Sentōkijin can materialize the Cloth anytime she wishes until the limiter is re-sealed. Cloths provide considerable physical resistance even to the apparently unprotected head but are not completely fail-safe. Under sufficient external force, or simply from overexertion, a Cloth may shatter. Also, if the bonding of the Sentōkijin's connection to the Contractee is somehow shattered, the Cloth will disappear leaving the Sentōkijin with her clothes before her limiter was removed, leaving her powerless. However, this process is reversible if the Sentōkijin comes in physical contact with her Contractee. She would immediately regain her Cloth. Abilities and Powers Sairento Kōtei (サイレント工程, Silent Step): is a method of near instantaneous high-speed movement. Unlike Shunpo, which produces a swishing sound or an 's which produces a static quality, the Sairento Kōtei is completely silent, hence its name. It focuses more on physical strength rather spiritual, allowing the Sentokijin to be capable of using this at high levels. Electricity Absorption: The Sentokijin's synthetic skin is able to absorb electricity from the air or even an opponent's technique and funnel it throughout their bodies. By doing so, they are capable of augmenting the strength behind their mechanical parts in order to enhance the damage they can deal out. Releasing the electricity all at once from anywhere on their bodies, usually the hands, result in a technique named Nova Killer. By keeping the electricity stored inside their bodies, the Sentokijin are able to access their Limiter Removers much more quickly. : Nova Killer: The technique resulting from the complete discharge of all of the stored electricity inside of their body. It is a massive blast of lightning that fries the enemy and covers a wide range and is more than capable of jumping across the ground in order to reach its target(s). When used, the user typically passes out until they are finished, signaled by the eyes becoming completely white. Those who first use it often lose their memory surrounding its use, but after more uses become more accustomed to the strain of forcing out the electricity from their body. The strength of this techniqe usually depends on how much electricity is stored, but often causes a large crater to be left in its wake even if only enough energy to power a light-bulb has been stored. Contracting When the Sentokijin are created, or even afterwards, they are usually "bonded" with an individual in order to boost their natural strengths, forming a contract between the two. To create a bond is a simple process, all the Sentōkijin needs to do is simply kiss the one they want to become bonded with. The contract is a pact between a Sentōkijin and her Contractee, whom she has sworn to protect. It is enforced by the Sentōkijin's Limiter glowing with a bright blue light. The contract restricts the use of a Sentōkijin powers, only allowing it upon the master's explicit authorization. It is not merely a technical term; the Sentōkijin and her master share their pain, and if one of them dies, so does the other. Once bonded to someone, they will do whatever it is that individual commands, even if it goes against their beliefs. However, a benefit to this ability is that they are able to draw upon the strength of their bond-mate and use it to amplify their own skills, such as Chika Yuzuriha drawing on Len Yowane's strength to enhance her Martial Arts ability. To signify their bonding, there is always an invisible chain connecting from a collar on the Sentokijin's neck to the hand of whoever they are bonded to. This restricts how far they can be apart from one another, however the distance seems to be pretty far as Len is able to leave school and travel home while Chika sits in class. If this bond is ever broken, the two parties will be subjected to extreme pain and will be unable to move until someone moves one of the two individuals close enough to the other to restore the link or someone new establishes a bond. Limiter Removal The creator of each Sentōkijin will typically mold the core of each model so that a limiter switch remains inside, taking on an appearance of jewel-like object that glows brightly upon activation. The limiter acts as a key for the Sentōkijin to access her abilities when in combat. The limiter can only be removed with consent from the Contractee so that the Sentōkijin will not use their powers for complete destruction. This activation takes the place of utilizing a Zanpakuto in battle. Upon the activation of the limiter, the Sentōkijin is capable of reaching a new pinnacle of strength and undergoing a transformation. Once the limiter has been removed, the Sentōkijin are able to access their full abilities and usually are able to use a similar skill set to that of the person they were modeled after. List of *'Uni Tsunako' *'Chika Yuzuriha' *'Luna' *'Corona' Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Races Category:Sentōkijin Category:Race Category:Articles that can be used by others Category:Articles that can be joined by others Category:Free Use